


Anniversary

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluffy Kazuya, Graphic Language, If You Squint - Freeform, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Squirting, dirty talking, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: “What brand of lingerie did you rip off a few days ago?”Kazuya scratches his stubble, humming. “Hmm,” he raises a brow. “Was that the Coco De Mer lingerie I brought you a few weeks ago?” and you scoffed. “You’re good.” you say. “No, princess. I’m the best.” Kazuya grins devilishly at you, before drinking his wine."What color of underwear am I wearing?"
Relationships: Kazuya Mishima/Reader, Kazuya Mishima/You
Kudos: 18





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> have fun, kazuya fuckers!! I will upload the prequel shortly, just to fit my requester's plot. enjoy! I worked on this before asking the requester what she would like in the plot. i didn't want it to go to waste!  
> I may or may not have based the line from Hitman: Agent 47 HAHAHAHA I LOVE IT SO MUCH PLEASE

_"F/N! Hurry, we're gonna be late!"_

Kazuya looks down at his watch. He finished getting dressed 30 minutes ago, and you were already doing your makeup at the time. Why aren't you done yet? Not that he could ever complain, of course. He's Kazuya Mishima, for fuck's sake. If he needs time, he'll make time.

You scoffed as you put on your lipstick. "I'll be ready in a few!" You shouted back before finishing up your lipstick. You take a last look at yourself in the mirror, and you smile. You stood up, and your crimson dress definitely shaped your curves. 

You grabbed your shoes and your purse, and after you put everything on, you headed downstairs, and there was Kazuya, in his purple tux, and your limo was just right outside the door. "You done—?" he pauses, taking in the sight of you. "You're beautiful," he says under his breath.

"I know," you wink, and Kazuya chuckles, before offering his arm. You link yours around him, and he escorts you to the limousine. 

"Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Mishima." 

Your butler bows, and you wave from the window, before Kazuya gets inside the car, and he puts his hand on your thigh. "To L'Ambroisie." Kazuya says, before shutting the window, giving you two some private time.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," you say, leaning your head on your husband. "Happy Anniversary," he whispers, kissing your forehead. "Can you believe that? We got married 3 years ago," you smile at the memory. "And I've never been happier," Kazuya says. 

"And I can't believe I was your secretary 5 years ago," you added. "I knew it felt right hiring you," Kazuya grinned. "I bet you can't even remember why you hired me," you joked. "Are you testing me?" Kazuya raises a brow. 

You look at him dead in the eye. 

" **Yes**."

—

And the night goes on. While you were eating, you asked him questions about what he remembers. 

"Alright, what was the first dress you bought me?" you asked. "Armani." Kazuya says. "My favorite shoes?" you raise a brow before taking a bite. "You like Christian Louboutin, don't you?" Kazuya chuckled. "You remember a lot from the past. What about from recent events, baby?" you grinned. "What did I eat last night?" "Besides from me, sashimi," Kazuya says, wiping his lips, and you stifle a laugh.

“What brand of lingerie did you rip off a few days ago?”

Kazuya scratches his stubble, humming. “Hmm,” he raises a brow. “Was that the Coco De Mer lingerie I brought you a few weeks ago?” and you scoffed. “You’re good.” you say. “No, princess. I’m the best.” Kazuya grins devilishly at you, before drinking his wine.

_"What color of underwear am I wearing?"_

Kazuya looks at you dangerously, before putting down his glass.

"You're not wearing any underwear,"

You take a sip from your wine, eyes never leaving his, and your husband gives you a mischievous smirk. You wink at him, before finishing your glass of wine. Oh, how wild you've gotten throughout the years. You were shyer before, but now you've gotten bold and flirtatious. He didn't mind, though, of course. He loved it. 

Absolutely fucking loved it.

—

The sexual tension between the two of you was intoxicating. Not to be a horny little bitch, but Kazuya could feel his cock twitch in his pants by just listening to you ordering dessert. 

"Oh, and maybe Macha ice cream for my husband, please?" 

He stiffens in his seat. "Is that all what you want, dear?" you asked. Kazuya clears his throat. "Yes." was his only response. 

Just how long does he have to wait for dinner to be over?

* 

"Did you enjoy your dessert, baby?" you asked, looking at Kazuya as you licked your spoon clean from your (Favorite Flavor) ice cream. Kazuya's brow twitches. God, he was gonna ruin you tonight. He had to. He hated (and loved, of course.) it when you tease him in public. "Yes. Are you done?" Kazuya asked. 

“Hmm. Not yet. I just wanna y’know, savor this ice cream,” you grinned, knowing he wanted to take you home already. “Patience.” you purr. Kazuya lets out a growl. Patience was not in his vocabulary, but he certainly did not want to make a scene out in public. 

But _fuck_. Fucking damn it. 

Kazuya did not like the way the waiter kept making flirty remarks towards you (which you managed to cleverly dodge), but the last thing he needed was this waiter, this fucking **douchebag** looking down and trying to get a glimpse of your cleavage. You smiled at your husband lovingly, and the waiter put down the cheque on your table.

“Give it to me.” Kazuya scowled, and you handed it to him. He unintentionally snatches it from you, and you watch him pull out a ridiculous large amount of money, and he tucks it in the check. “Keep the fucking change. Let’s go,” he gets up and you immediately follow. Kazuya waits for you, making sure to offer you his arm, but judging from that glowing red eye, he was mad. Real mad.

“Kaz,” you call, holding his arm tightly. “We are never dining here ever again.” he says, and you laugh. “Why?” you say, walkin out of the restaurant with him. “Because I said so, honey,” Kazuya grunts. “What did the waiter do?” you sighed. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Kazuya groaned. “Stop being grumpy, baby. It’s our anniversary. You know I love you,” you say, leaning up to him and kissing his cheek. Kazuya couldn’t help it, of course. His face softens with your affection.

The limousine arrives after a few minutes, and as always, Kazuya opens the door for you like a gentleman. 

_“To the mansion. And make it quick.”_

**—**

_“Kazuya,”_

You called as you held onto his chest. He doesn’t respond, pushing you down on the couch and making sure to hover over you. “Wait—! Kazuya, what about—” “Shh, don’t worry about that princess. ‘S just you and me,” Kazuya says as he kissed your neck. He raises your dress, and you feel his clothed cock right against your exposed cunt. 

“You naughty little slut,” Kazuya purred, before pinning both your hands down. “So that’s why you were so eager to get home,” you smiled. “Me not wearing underwear got to you, baby?” you asked, wrapping your legs around him, and he only lets out a soft groan.

“No. Don’t flatter yourself,” Kazuya growled. “Aw, liar,” you pout. “If anything, you’re desperate for me to just rip this dress off and fuck you,” he says, holding your wrists with one hand, and the other holding your neck tight. 

“At least I’m self-aware. Just fucking kiss me,” you chuckled, and Kazuya gives you a small grin, before leaning in and kissing you. You grinded on him as much as you can, not minding the numbing forming in your wrists, and Kazuya just absolutely loved how desperate you were to feel him. 

You bite down on his bottom lip, and he holds you down by the neck. “You’re so fucking bratty tonight.” Kazuya says. “Fuck it out of me, then,” you whispered. Kazuya finally lets go of your wrists, just to spread your legs open, and he eyes your pretty cunt greedily. 

“Just don’t beg me for mercy because I’m gonna have my way with you until I’m _fucking_ **_satisified_ **.” 

You shudder when you feel his fingers slip into you, and you only clenched your fists tight at the sudden sensation. He doesn’t waste time, immediately ramming his fingers mercilessly in your pussy. “See? Silence suits bratty little bitches like you better,” he growled.

“Fuck you.” you smiled, and Kazuya tightens his grip on your neck. He doesn’t stop on relentlessly fucking you with his fingers, and he was quite satisfied with the choked moans you made. “What was that?” he raises a brow, and you couldn’t respond. Well, not when he had two of his fingers deep in your pussy. 

“That’s what I fucking thought, _whore_ ,” Kazuya groaned, his cock twitching in his pants. You hold onto his wrist, and your eyes dared to roll to the back of your head, but you kept eye contact with him. 

“Look at you, beneath me. You’re a pathetic slut.” Kazuya growled, loosening his grip on your neck to let you breathe. You only moaned and whimpered for your husband. He pulls his fingers out a little too suddenly, earning a surprised gasp from you, but you didn’t have enough time to say anything when he starts rubbing your aching clit with his thumb.

You bit your lip, eyes finally closing as you feel yourself instinctively grind on your husband’s fingers, trying to get more pleasure. “There you go, little whore,” Kazuya bites his lip, looking down and how much you’ve soaked his fingers. 

“You gonna be obedient for Daddy now?” he asks, and you only let out a breathy laugh. “No,” you pant. “No?” Kazuya furrows his brows. “No—!” you shrieked when he forced his fingers back in your cunt, pumping his fingers harshly in your pussy, not showing _any_ sign of him stopping. 

“H-Haah— Fuck!” you whined, your back arching. “This is what you wanted, right? For Daddy to treat you like the naughty little bitch you are?” Kazuya mocks you. “Kazuya— please—!” you let out a choked moan when he tightens his hand on your neck again.

“That’s Daddy to you.” Kazuya says. “Look at you, making a mess all over my fingers. You wanted this, whore,” you whined. “Daddy, fuck—! Please,” you beg, but not sure for what. Kazuya loved it anyway. 

“Daddy— Fuck, wanna cum, please,” you cry out loud. “Aw, you wanna cum?” Kazuya asks you in a mocking tone. “Please— wanna cum,” you arch your back as you felt tears prick your eyes. “Please— Right there,” you croaked out. Right when you were about to cum, he pulls his fingers out, making you scream, and Kazuya chuckles in mischief.

“Fuck!” you groaned. “Naughty whores don’t get to cum.” Kazuya says. “Screw you,” you grunt, your legs uncontrollably shaking. “Keep up that attitude and you won’t cum for the rest of the night,” Kazuya threatens, and much to his liking, you actually take him seriously.

You let out a shaky breath when you feel him rubbing your clit, making you whimper. “Do you think you deserve to cum, hmm?” Kazuya asks, his gaze piercing through your body and you feel your orgasm coming in again from his fingers. You take a deep breath when he loosens his grip on your neck. You were sure it would mark later on.

“Yes, h-haah…!” you sobbed, your hips bucking as Kazuya rubbed your sensitive clit. He only watches you intently, always amazed at how your body reacted to him. “Gonna cum, Daddy,” you whined, looking at Kazuya with lidded eyes. 

“You wanna cum on Daddy’s fingers?” Kazuya asked, rubbing you a little faster. “Yes,” you whimpered. He slips his fingers in you, roughly fucking you with his fingers, and just like with what he did before, right when you were on the edge of your orgasm, he pulls his fingers out, and your hips shake. 

“Fuck!” you groaned, arching your back and holding on to the sheets. _“Goooood!”_ You hissed, frustrated. Kazuya scoffed. “You wanna cum?” Kazuya asks, giving your cunt a light slap. “Yes, please, please,” you whimpered. “Beg for it, you fucking whore,” Kazuya says, rubbing your clit slowly. 

“Let me cum, please,” you whined, grinding your hips back, but Kazuya lets go of your neck and grabs your jaw instead. “You can do better than that,” he growled, grabbing your hair and yanking it up.

“Please- let me cum, let your whore cum,” you whimpered, and Kazuya starts fucking you with his fingers again. “Ah- fuck!” you screamed as Kazuya roughly pumped his fingers in you. “Cum. Fucking cum,” he growled, and as if on cue, you cum, creaming all over his fingers. 

But that didn’t stop him, no. He keeps fucking you, and you screamed in overstimulation. “I said fucking cum, whore. Isn’t this what you fucking wanted?” Kazuya asked, and you cried out loud. His fingers were so fucking wet from your slick. 

“H-Haah, Daddy, please,” you yelped. His fingers curl up against your sweet spot, and you just scream here and there. “You begged for it, now fucking take it,” Kazuya growled, and you feel yourself cum again as Kazuya grazed up on that spot _just_ **_right_ **. 

You feel yourself gush on Kazuya’s fingers, and you try to pull away but you aren't going anywhere. Not when Kazuya’s holding you. You whimper and Kazuya finally stops, letting you breathe. You were gasping for air, and Kazuya got off you. “Up,” he growled, and you followed even though you felt like jelly. 

He sits down on the couch, and you already knew what he wanted when he had his legs sprawled just for you. You get on the floor, and you unbuckle his belt as quickly as you can, and soon his pants were down to his ankles. He kicks it off his legs, and you look at his veiny, hard cock. 

“Look at how hard I am for you. You should be thankful,” Kazuya growled, grabbing your hair and holding his cock with his other hand. “Open.” Kazuya growled, slapping his cock against your lips, and you obediently opened your mouth to take him in.

Kazuya hums in response, and you slowly start licking the tip down to the shaft, mildly tasting his precum. You suck on the tip, and Kazuya holds the hair that covers your face, making you suck on him a little more… _Conveniently._

Then he pushes your head down, and you let out a garbled noise. “That’s it, whore,” Kazuya groaned, feeling his cock in your throat. You look up to him, trying not to gag, and Kazuya’s cock twitches at how pretty you looked. 

He holds both sides of your head, and you whimpered when he starts fucking your throat. “Seems like-” Kazuya grunts. ”You needed a little help,” he chuckles as he watches you take his cock in your mouth just like a good whore. 

You feel spit leak from the sides of your mouth, but not that it mattered. Kazuya liked to make a mess of you, anyway. He lets out a loud moan as he shoves his cock down deep, and you felt your cunt twitch at the absolutely beautiful sounds he made. 

“My own cock hungry whore,” Kazuya bit his lip. He pulls his cock out, and you feel your spit everywhere. He stands up, and you were taken a bit off guard when he grabs your hair and starts fucking your mouth again.

“くそ,” **Fuck**. he whispered as you engulfed his cock like a good slut. He always loved it when you deepthroat him. You gagged but Kazuya doesn’t stop. You were just his fucktoy to play with. He bites his lip, loving how your face was now stained with spit and tears. You groaned as you held onto Kazuya’s hips, not giving you (or your throat) mercy. You hollow your cheeks, and Kazuya rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

“I’m gonna fill your fuckin’ throat up,” Kazuya whispered, holding onto your hair tighter as he starts roughly snapping his hips. Kazuya’s cock hits the back of your throat and you feel his balls slapping against your chin. You pull away and suck on the tip, and God, Kazuya wanted to cum then and there. “Fuck!” he cries out loud, throwing his head back.

You feel your nails dig into his hips, and Kazuya shoves his dick down your throat. “Shit! Feels so fucking good,” he groaned, and you let him take control. He fucks your throat, letting out high-pitched whines that stroked your ego nicely. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” Kazuya groaned. His hips rock a little bit more, and he forces your head forward, making you take his cock to the hilt. 

You shut your eyes as Kazuya cums in your throat, accompanied with a loud moan that echoed through the living room. He pulls out and he grabs your arm, forcing you to get up. “On all fours.” He says, and you follow just like the good little whore you are.

“Want your cock in my pussy,” you plead, looking behind you, but Kazuya pushes your head down to the couch. “I know.” Kazuya says, and you gasp when you feel his cock rubbing against your slick cunt.

You grind back against him, and Kazuya scoffs. “You’re such a pathetic whore,” he mumbles. “Please, fuck me,” you begged. “I need your cock inside me, Daddy, _please_ ,” you whined oh so fucking desperately. Kazuya, for once, listens to you. He moves his hips forward, thrusting in you with one push. 

He starts pounding on your cunt, his other hand holding on your hips and you could only moan against the couch. You could feel yourself already drooling, but couldn’t care less. “Daddy, oh god!” you sobbed as Kazuya fucked your cunt. 

“Oh- shit,” Kazuya grunts, watching how your pussy took him in. “You’re mine,” Kazuya hissed, giving you a harsh thrust, and you yelped when he pulled on your hair. “Right?” he growled right against your ear.

_“Yes, Daddy, I’m yours!”_

You screamed as Kazuya fucked you rough and good. “Nobody else can have you,” he growled. “But me,” Kazuya rammed his cock in your tight pussy. He lets go of your hair, holding your waist and he starts railing you rougher, if it was even possible.

“God, your pussy’s so fucking good,” Kazuya cried out. “A-Ah, Daddy, just like that!” your eyes rolled back. Your legs could barely keep up, but Kazuya made sure to hold you up. “I love having you like this,” Kazuya says, and you only clawed on the expensive couch. 

“Oh fuck!” you screamed. You felt so satisfyingly full. He felt just right. “Wanna be Daddy’s good whore,” you sobbed. “Yeah, like you fucking should be,” Kazuya grins as he pulled out, before turning you to your back. 

You wrapped your legs around him, and he pushed his fat cock back in your cunt. He can finally see your fucked out face. You were a mess, drooling and barely thinking of anything else but how good your Daddy fucked you.

Kazuya pounded your pussy like there was no tomorrow. Your pussy made squelching sounds, and that alone could just send Kazuya to Cloud 9. “Feels so good- Daddy,” you whimpered. Kazuya holds your neck snugly, and you weakly hold on to his wrist. 

“Wanna cum- please,” you cried out, and Kazuya puts a hand on your mouth. “For a whore, you speak too fucking much,” Kazuya growled as he continued to fuck you to oblivion. You moaned against his calloused palm, your brows furrowing in pleasure. 

You feel so, so, sensitive, and it feels like Kazuya’s pounding makes you feel intoxicated. Kazuya groaned as your cunt clenched on him nice and tight. You’ve taken him like this multiple timeless, but goodness, he just can’t get enough of that delicious pussy.

Your screams were muffled by his hand as he continued to wreck your pretty cunt, and Kazuya chuckles when he sees you squirt all over his dick. You scream, but not like it mattered. Kazuya used your pussy just the way he wanted and you’ll do nothing but take it like a good slut. 

“You made a mess on the couch now, slut,” Kazuya whispered, not stopping on fucking your wet pussy. Your juices just made it easier for him to slip in and out of you. You rolled your eyes to the back of your head, too fucked out to think of anything. “You like this, right? Being fucked until you’re stupid?” Kazuya groaned, his own release catching up. 

He finally pulls his hand away from your mouth, and you let out a moan, your body almost falling limp. “Yeah, you do,” Kazuya lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m gonna fill you up. Your reward for being good,” he chuckles, thrusting in you a few more times. 

He shudders and moans and with a few more snap forward of his hips, he sheathes his cock deep in your cunt, filling you up to the brim. You both feel it leak from your sopping hole, and you lay there, panting from the orgasms you’ve felt.

Kazuya pulls out, and he cups your cheek. “Honey,” he whispered. “Are you okay?” Kazuya asks, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You only nod. He lays beside you, taking you in his arms. “I love you, F/N. Happy Anniversary.” he says, and you turn to him. “Happy Anniversary. I love you too.” you croaked. “You want some water?” Kazuya asks, and you nod. 

Kazuya grabs his boxers from his discarded pants before heading to the kitchen. You sit up, your neck a little sore, but nothing too extreme. He comes back with said water in his hands, and you grab it from him. 

“Thank you,” you say. Kazuya hums, sitting beside you and kissing your forehead. You put the glass of water down by the table once you’re done, and Kazuya gently rubs your shoulder. “Anything hurting?” he asks. “No,” you smiled. 

Not just because he was super sweet, but how lucky you are to see this side of him. And how you’ll get to witness it ‘til death do you part.


End file.
